1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game net and, in particular, to a tennis net.
2. Description of Related Art
The rules of tennis established by the United States Tennis Association (USTA) and other worldwide governing bodies require that a tennis net have a height of 42 inches (1.07 meters) measured upwardly from the ground at the net posts of a tennis court, and have a height of 36 inches (0.91 meter) measured upwardly from the ground at the center of the tennis court. In order to meet these regulations, a conventional 42-inch (1.07-meter) high net is stretched between two net posts. A cable, which typically passes through a headband of the tennis net, suspends the net between the net posts. A center strap is then placed over the center of the net and is fastened to the ground to pull the center of the net down to a height of 36 inches (0.91 meter).
With the center strap pulling down the tennis net center, the center portion of the tennis net gathers and bunches up on the ground. The tennis net thus presents a "sloppy" appearance which detracts from the orderliness of the court. In addition, the clump of netting, which is in the direct sight of the tennis player, interferes with the player's ability to see the opponent's side of the court and tends to diminish the player's distance perception. Moreover, tennis balls commonly get caught in the folds of the net, slowing the game and causing the tennis player to fish the tennis balls out of the folds of the tennis net; a task many players consider a nuisance.
Most tennis courts define both a singles field of play and a larger doubles field of play. That is, most tennis courts define a singles court having a rectangular shape defined between a pair of parallel baselines and a pair of parallel singles sidelines. The court additionally includes a pair of doubles alleys positioned opposite from one another on opposite sides of the singles court. The alleys are 4.5 feet (1.37 meters) wide. The pair of net posts are positioned 3.0 feet (0.91 meter) outside of the sidelines of the alleys.
The tennis net commonly is installed for doubles play. The net has a height of 42 inches (1.07 meters) adjacent to the net posts and has a height of 36 inches at the center of the court. To adapt the net for singles play, a pair of singles sticks are positioned 3.0 feet (0.91 meter) outside of the sidelines of the singles court and are used to support the net headband at that location. Thus, the tennis net has a height of 42 inches (1.37 meters) at the singles sticks and has a height of 36 inches (0.91 meter) at the center of the court.
The prior singles sticks and conventional tennis net designs, however, suffer from a number of drawbacks. For instance, prior singles sticks bunch and twist the headband of the net when installed. This typically rips or frays the net headband, thereby reducing the "life" of the tennis net. Moreover, prior singles sticks commonly slip from under the net and frequently require repositioning during play. Tennis players also commonly misplace and lose the singles sticks. Because of these and other inconveniences, tennis players commonly play singles games with the tennis net set for doubles play, thus overlooking an official rule of tennis.
Thus, a need exists for a tennis net which is easily adapted for singles and doubles games and which does not interfere with the players' line of sight.